


The Hills

by Manyfandomsshipper



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 04:49:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4466033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manyfandomsshipper/pseuds/Manyfandomsshipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>3 months into this mistake and Armin was breaking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hills

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfic, so criticism is welcome! :)

 

Armin woke up with a pounding headache on the left side of his temple. If anyone asked him, no, it was not an amazing idea to go drinking when you have a afternoon class. Armin tried not to move his head around to much as he got out of bed, blindly reaching for the door knob. Stumbling down his corridor at the ass crack of dawn was not something he had always done, or looking for ibuprofen to numb the pain and stop his swimming vision. It had started up at least of what he could remember 3 months ago. Blurry nights filled with roaming hands and hidden touches in the dark. His drinking had gotten heavier since those little escapades had started and he didn't want to go back to drinking but it made those nights so much easier. The fuzziness welcomed in his head, allowing his body to do what he wouldn't do if he was sober.

Shaking his head he went back to rummaging through the cupboards to get the ibuprofen. Frustrated, he slammed his fist against the counter. Giving up on the ibuprofen, he stalked back toward the bathroom, to freshen up a bit. Splashing water on his face and cleaning it with a towel made him feel a little better. He looked at his reflection on the mirror seeing bite marks on his shoulder, love-bites on the side of his neck also on the expanse of his chest. Sickness and guilt weighed on him as he looked at himself, he swallowed, keeping the sob that wanted to break out at bay. He backed himself until he hit the wall and slid down, wrapping his hands around his legs gathering them close to him. It was a cycle, he would wake up, his head hurting and finally letting the guilt catch up to him, making him want to punch himself.

He closed his eyes trying to think of anything that would take his mind away from what had happened last night. He was so weak, he always told himself he wouldn't give in but his emotions blinded him. He tried not to think about _him_ , the one that made him feel like shit, the one that broke him but built him up at the same time. The one he was talking about was still sleeping in the neighboring room. He was actually surprised, no, scratch that, astonished he hadn't left exactly after their hook-up. He heard the bed creak, signaling that _he_ was awake, footsteps echoed around the room until they reached the hallway. Armin hoped _he_ would just leave not stop and tell Armin he was leaving because it would make him feel even more disgusted with himself. The footsteps stopped when they reached the bathroom door, a tentative knock echoed throughout the house, "Armin? You in there?"

Armin squeezed his eyes shut even harder, "Yeah, Eren.?" his voice trained into sounding chirpy even when he himself was drowning. "Umm, well I just wanted to tell you that I'm leaving and uh see you later, ok?" Eren's voice broke a little. "Yeah, definitely." Armin said. There was a grunt, the footsteps echoed through the hallway and out the door. Armin finally let out the choked sob. It toar at his throat, his eyes looking upwards as tears flowed steadily down his face and finally he could release all the guilt. His mouth open in a silent scream, his head pounding and heart hammering, he got up. He opened the door, steering far away from his bedroom not mentally prepared to see the mess just yet. He dragged himself to the living room and dropped onto one of the couches, trying to coach his breathing until it was steady. The pouding in his head only got worse, so he hauled himself up and went into the kitchen seeing the bottle of antibiotics on top of the microwave. Armin gave a long steady sigh, he snatched it up, grabbed a glass of water and drank them up.

His eyes swiveled to the counter where the clock was situated. **11:08** , he had time 'till his first class, which started at 1pm. After calming himself he went into his room, he avoided his bed and went to the closet. Randomly picking his clothing for the day, he went into the bathroom and undressed to get into it. His eyes unwillingly went to the bruises on his hips, he shuddered viciously, looked away and got in the shower. Drying himself he got out of the bathroom and got ready for the day, giving himself one last look before leaving through the door.

**Author's Note:**

> okay so I had this little thought bunny running around in my head all day so I decided to write about it.


End file.
